


Blue Eyes

by CastielWinchester_99



Series: Destiel Librarin AU [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4030888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielWinchester_99/pseuds/CastielWinchester_99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is a librarian whose spent the past three years being abused by his boyfriend Crowley. This is until a storm forced a man into his library one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. His escape

I began walking quicker as the rain started coming down but within about a block i was drenched and freezing. I made a note to beat Sams ass for not filling up baby when he was done using her. I quickly turned and ran into the closest shop. I shut the door behind me and took my jacket off running my hand through my hair.   
“Do you guys sell coffee?” I half yelled then turned and saw a man with seemingly huge blue eyes staring at me with pure confusion and, terror ? I looked around and realized i was in a library and cursed under my breath. Of course with my luck this week i would get stuck in a library with a storm going on.   
“Hey, i'm sorry man i didn't mean to scare you i was tryin-” I jumped as a hand covered my mouth and looked down at the terrified looking man and almost laughed. His eyes were bulging and he hair was completely askew from him running his hands nervously through his hair. This guy sure did take his job seriously.  
“Sorry, no need to get so worked up i'll be quiet, leave if you'd like?” I whispered and glanced outside at the awful storm raging outside. I looked back down at him and frowned at the look he had, almost like he was about to cry. With one last glance at the people around him he set a hand on mine and looked at me, pleading with his eyes for me to follow. I followed, out of pure curiosity of where he would be bringing me. He led me upstairs and through the doors to what i assume to be his apartment. He stopped in a room with pictures lining the walls of him and another man….? I looked at him bent over, rummaging through his dressers and actually looked at him. He was skinny but his arms bulged in his shirt and his eyes were blue, so blue that i'd been sidetracked enough to let him take me up to his apartment?   
“Here put these on and my living rooms right around the corner, i'll be right back imma go shut up the shop. He gave me one last worried look then ran out. Why was he so edgy? I mean yeah he is a librarian but i thought they were supposed to be, well, i don't know naughty. I pulled the sweats on and attempted the shirt but after almost ripping it i gave up and walked into the living room, looking from picture to picture of the two men. Blue eyes was way to good looking fro the rather chubby looking guy he was with in his photos.   
“hey i'm back, you can make yourself comf-” i turned and smiled at the man and the look of fear vanished as his eyes ran across me chest. He raised his hand then brought it back to him holding it against his stomach so tightly his fingers were turning blue.  
“You can't wear that- i mean you can't not wear anything- i'll be in enough trouble as it is !” HE started shaking and then jumped as a voice boomed throughout the house.  
“I had someone call and complain about a man yelling in the library today Castiel!” Blue eyes looked at you as if to say sorry as the man entered the room.  
“Castiel you answer when i- Oh. You didn't tell me we had a visitor.”He said coldly his eyes glazing me up and down.  
“I'm sorry Crowley he was drenched and cold and i-”  
“Is that your excuse for him being shirtless? Because if it is that's one pathetic lie”   
“It's not a lie Crowley!” Blue eyes yelled and within seconds he was pinned against the wall getting hit over and over again in the gut and making no move to fight back. My body reacted before i could even think about what i was doing. I threw Crowley on the ground and hit him in the face until he was just about to pass out.  
“You're not to lay another finger on him, ever again.” I growled and still pinning Crowley to the ground i turned to blue eyes.  
“Go pack up some stuff, hurry” I said gently and he nodded.  
“Go ahead, take him!One less problem for me to deal with! You hear that Castiel?! All you've ever been to me is a fucking problem!” I Hit him again, this time knocking him out and breaking his nose it looked like. I got up from the man and went to blue eyes putting an arm around his waist to help him stand. He was shaking and i was sure hed be mad at me, but instead he looked up at me with a look of pure trust and happiness. He slung his bag over his shoulder and we began to walk to the door.  
"Thanks for helping me escape him" Blue eyes said as he showed me to his car.


	2. Castiels a geek?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean takes cas home. Cuddling ensues. Most is from Castiels point of view.

We got to my house and i sighed of relief when i saw baby sitting in the driveway. I looked over and blue eyes was fast asleep. I smiled at the sight and lifted his shirt slightly to look at his injuries.I groaned as i saw bruises going up his stomach and pulled his shirt gently back down and climbed out of the car. As i leaned over to pick him up he grunted and latched onto my neck. I smiled and kicked the door open and walked him to my room to lay him onto my bed. I bent back up to let go of him but without warning his arms tightened and i fell onto the bed next to him. Blue eyes sighed and curled himself onto my chest. Heaving out a sigh i submitted and held him to my chest   
~~~Castiel~~~  
“I sighed and opened froze, realizing i may have jostled Crowley and woken him up. I opened one of my eyes slowly to see a man fast asleep underneath of me. I jumped and fell out of bed remembering everything that happened last night. The man shot up and immediately looked guilty. He started saying something but i wasn't listening, i was remembering everything that had been going on last night. A smile forming on my lips i started giggling.   
“ I don't even know your name.” I laughed and covered my mouth. I can actually laugh now, say what i wish to say, do what i wish to do! I'm free!   
“Dean, my names Dean Winchester.” He said laughing.  
“ What are you laughing at?” I said climbing back onto the bed and laying back.  
“I'm laughing at you, you're hairs all disheveled, your cheeks are flushed and when you laugh your eyes twinkle. It's hard not to laugh with you.” He mumbled looking down at me.  
“Whateverrrr” I drawled out teasingly” Well my names Castiel Novak.”   
“Yeah i heard that a couple of times last night but i was having fun just calling you Blue eyes.” I blushed at that and let my eyes fall.  
“ Anyways, how would you like to take a shower and i'll make you some breakfast?” He winked and hopped out of bed . I looked around the room and sighed figuring i might as well get it over with. After about 10 minutes of the shower hitting against my bruises i was finally able to get out and i gave a sigh of relief. Throwing myself back onto the bed i pulled out my laptop and opened Tumblr to tell tell everyone that i got out of the house with Crowley but was reminded once i got on there that i was way behind on doctor who so with an peek outside of the room i turned on his T.V. After hooking up my netflix i turned on doctor who and began to hum along to the theme song. Not long after i turned it on an man with long hair stuck his head in excitedly.   
“Did i hear the TARDIS?! Are you seriously watching Doctor who? Oh my god he won't make you turn it off!” The man yelled as he bounded into the room like some puppy-moose hybrid and sat on the edge of the bed.  
“ Oh yeah by the way Castiel my names Sam, Dean's brother. You're welcome here as long as you want if you continue watching Doctor who with me.” He finished and winked at me. I threw my head back and laughed at the pure happiness on his face.  
“Do i hear what i think i hear Samual Winchester? Making blue eyes here watch your stupid show of-”  
“Actually Dean, i put it on. I don't think it's stupid but i'll turn it off if that's what you want. I had no right to just intrude on your stuff like this. I understand if you don't want me here anymore.” I mumbled and hung my head. I felt a gentle finger push up my face and i looked up into Dean's big green loving eyes and appreciation rush through me. Nobody had looked at me with that much kindness in a while and without even thinking about it i pressed my lips gently to his running my fingers through his hair. Than realizing what i was doing i pulled back and quickly spat out “I'm sorry” but Dean was already shaking his head.  
“ Oh hell no blue eyes. I'm not Crowley i won't hurt you i promise there is no reason that you should ever look at me or anyone with an much fear as you just looked at me with.I'm not going to kick you out of my house, you can stay as long as you want and you can even watch Doctor who all day if you want to.”  
“See?!”Sam chimed in obviously trying to break the tension” I told you that he would allow you to watch it! But is his own brother aloud to watch it? No of course not i have to sit around watching Dr. Sexy all day.” I looked at Dean and burst out laughing. I ended up curled up in a ball clutching my sides and almost crying.  
“Youre …. trying….to…..tell…..me….you watch ….Dr.Sexy?” I gasped out between laughs.  
“I told you Sam i was channel surfing!”  
“ Yeah and you channel surf all the way to that show every Tuesday?” Sam mumbled and Dean went to smack him upside the head but i grabbed his hand and tried to catch my breath.  
“Don't hit people, you could do better things with them hands.” I winked and Dean's eyebrows shot up so high that it looked like they might mix with his hairline. Sam groaned and got up and left the room. I reached over and grabbed an piece of the toast Dean had brought me then smiled up at him.  
“You could always hand me that book over there?” I said and giggled as disappointment washed over Dean's face.  
“What, did you actually think that i was going to say something dirty ? What type of guy do you think i am?” I smiled as he handed me the book.  
“ Well… I mean… I didn't think…” I brought my hand to his face and shook my head smiling at him.  
“ Dean don't worry i'm just messing with you i mumbled then leaned back and began to read my book. Dean followed my movements and pulled me into his side. We laid there for hours in peace until my stomach betrayed me and began to growl.  
“Are you hungry?” Dean chuckled and pulled himself away from me. I nodded and he grinned at me.  
“Good i'll make hamburgers.”


	3. Sams a Cock bock.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas kind of tells Dean about what was up with Crowley and things attempt to get hot and heavy.

Chapter 3  
I looked behind me at blue eyes and chuckled. He was currently shoving about half of one of my homemade burgers down his throat.If only i could be that hamburger… I shook my head as images flew through my head. I bit my lip and gripped the counter tighter as i thought about how his lips felt against mine. He had looked at me without an look of disappointment and my breath hitched in my throat. Than his lips were against mine, moving slowly in perfect rhythm with mine. It went as quickly as it came though and i was left with all of these awful thoughts. I know i shouldn't be thinking this stuff. He was obviously just in a abusive relationship where he was probably also raped. I turned to look at him. He was wearing doctor who sweatpants with a oversized sweatshirt reading “ Caution: Fanboy. Proceed with caution.” I chuckled under my breath and moved up to his face. His lips were slightly parted, his cheekbones defined. I moved to his eyes and they immediately locked with mine. I smile spread across his face and he walked over and heaved himself up onto the counter.   
“ So, now that you've done an complete once over of me and got an hard on i think it's safe to assume that you are into me?Little ol nerdy me?” He dipped his head down shyly then looked up at me from under his eyelashes. I mentally shook myself and reminded myself that i'm trying to give him space after everything he's been through. You hardly know him, just get to know him and by than maybe he'll have had enough time.   
“I'm sorry, i guess i misunderstood you.” He said then went to jump off the counter. I pushed myself over and ended up in between his legs holding his hands to the counter. For a moment i thought i saw hope go across his face? Brushing it off i released his hands and tried to move back but he tightened his legs around me and grinned. I tried to keep the haze from completely covering my mind and looked at the cupboard behind his head. If i don't look at his eyes then i'll be able to control myself.  
“Uhm, so, how did you end up in a relationship with Crowley?” Immediately at the mention of his name he flinched. I sighed and wrapped his legs around my waist the rest of the way.He gasped and it was my turn to flinch. I completely forgot that i had gotten an hard on just by looking at him. I shook my head and chuckled, well at least now he knows i'm into him...really into him.I grabbed his arms and wrapped them around my neck then wrapped my arms around his waist. I lifted him up and carried him over to the couch. Sitting on the other side of the couch i looked him in the eyes, waiting for his response.  
~~~Castiel~~~  
Looking across the couch at him i tried to keep my mind focused on anything but Dean's ragging boner.  
“ It was about three years ago. He got me my job as a librarian and took up the rest of my college debts. All of this for one little thing in return, i move into his apartment. So i did, he seemed nice enough. But about two weeks in he started forcing himself on me. By the third week he had raped me. This lasted about an year until he grew tired of me and began screwing other guys on our bed. I think he was trying to get an rise out of me but i didn't want the relationship to begin with. I was just glad that i didn't have to let him fuck me again. The past two years have been fine, keeping away from other guys and keeping the library up and going. The library was pretty much the only reason he kept me, the people loved me.” I stopped and grinned at him.  
“But if it was all okay then why all of the bruises and cuts?” Dean stuttered out. I cocked my head to the side than felt the skin their burn and smiled.   
“ Guys can't take no for an answer. So every once in a while Crowley would walk in on some guy hitting on me and i'd pay the price. God, i'm surprised he didn't kill me when he saw your beautiful ass standing shirtless in our livingroom.” I bit my lip at the memory.   
“So what you're telling me is you haven't had sex in two years?” He said looking at me with pure hunger in his eyes.  
“I um, no, Crowley took my virginity and then he was done with me. I hadn't really found anyone i wanted to have sex with, even after he was done with me.” I finished off looking shyly down at my sweats. Of course i was sporting my own bulge. I looked up just in time to see Dean shift across the couch so he was pretty much on top of me. Grinning i wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him so close our lips were almost touching.  
“So what you're telling me is that you still haven't found anyone you'd like to fuck?” Dean breathed against my lips. My breath hitched in my throat and i let out a low groan.  
“No, i think i've found someone.” I managed to gasp out as my dick throbbed against the fabric of my jeans. I lifted my lips and kissed him hard, our lips moving in perfect sinc. Dean let out a growl and sucked my bottom lip between his teeth, then began to gently bite it. I began to moan when-  
“ AHEM.” Sam half yelled. Dean smiled and kissed me once more than turned to share his shit eatin grin with his brother. Sam looked back up from the ground and scolded his brother.   
“You need to go to the store, remember?” I giggled at the contrast between them. Sam looked like he could throw up and Dean, well Dean looked like it made his day to have scared his brother like he did.  
“Oh yeah, that. I'll be right back to deal with you.” He bit at me and i couldn't help it, i burst out laughing. I had hardly gotten myself together when Sam sat down and switched on Netflix.  
“ I could help you out with some of them cuts. Apparently Dean was too caught up in you to care.”I reached up to touch the cut and winced.  
“Yeah, that would actually be really good actually i think it's getting infected.” Sam smiled and switched on doctor who. As the theme song began Sam vanished into the kitchen only to come back seconds later with an first aid kit.  
“Uhm, you’ll need to take that off.” He mumbled and motioned at my sweatshirt. I nodded and took it off. I sat in silence watching doctor who as Sam worked on my neck. About ten minutes later he shifted and began to work on my side. He finally broke the silence.  
“So i have to ask,you're just as built as i am and the way that Dean described Crowley… well it seems like you could've handled him easily.” He looked up momentarily before going back to work on my side again.  
“Oh sure i could have. I've never been one to fight though. I can't bring myself to raise a fist to anyone, even if they deserve it. I guess it was just how i was raised.” I mumbled and went back to watching doctor who. About an hour later Sam was down to my thighs. It was awkward at first but Sam assured me that he wasn't interested and that was good enough for me. So i sat there in my boxers as the younger of the brothers worked on me. Finally Dean walked through the front door.  
“ Sammy i got your rabbit food!” He yelled.” And i hear yall are watching that awful show again.” He mumbled.  
“Hey! I can hear you !” I yelled and earned an chuckle from what sounded like the kitchen.” Dean walked in and his jaw dropped.I cocked my head to the side as anger and hurt went across his face.   
“Well you guys seem busy, i'll leave you guys alone.” He muttered and stomped out of the room. Sam shook his head and moved his hands.  
“ Well i've done as much as i can do without taking you to the hospital. Might as well go talk to him.” I nodded and turned slid my sweatshirt back on and grabbed up my sweats.  
“Dean?” I whispered as i stuck my head into his room. He had his head in his hands and i felt awful. I walked in and moved his hands and sat down on his lap. He turned his face away having no way to get away from me. I grabbed his chin and pulled his face to look down at my bandaged thighs.  
“Your brother should totally look into becoming a doctor.” I mumbled and grinned at him.  
“Oh. I'm uh, it looked bad from my point of view. Anyways it wasn't my place to get mad, you're not mine i mean i just met you.” I grinned even bigger at him.  
“Yeah you just met me but you're already the most important man in my life! I've spent three years with that man and not once has he treated me as kindly as you have. Not once did he look at me with as much affection as you do. You've taken me in, you've offered to let me stay as long as i need and at the time i was still some beaten up guy who you'd rescued. Man you're my superhero. So yeah you've hardly known me that long but you've made such an big impact on my life that i don't think that matters. The moment you charged into the library yelling like a mad man i knew there was something about you. I couldn't take my eyes off of you and the warmth coursing through me was so unmistakable that i was actually terrified. I let you come up into my house knowing that it would get me beat but i couldn't find it in me to care as long as i could spend just a little longer with you. I like you, i like you a hell of a lot more than i should like some stranger that just came into my life. So yeah we just met, but honestly who gives an hell.” I finished off and kissed him softly pushing him back onto the bed. Straddling his hips i took my sweatshirt off and bent down to begin to tease the skin on his neck with my teeth. Every time he’d let out a moan i'd stop and suck a hickey into that spot.  
“Dean! Come make dinner man i'm starving!” Sam called and dean groaned.  
“ I'm trying to eat dinner right now man!” I heard a groan from downstairs and chuckled pulling Dean up from the bed with me.  
“It's fine man we can finish later i'm hungry too.” I said as i put my clothes back on.


	4. Gabe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Gabe! The chapters have been short so im sorry about that ill try and make the next ones longer. Look forward to Cas getting a kitten! So for those of you waiting for the next chapter google docs erased it all so ive had to restart from scratch. Hopefully ill have it updated by this weekend :)

I sat down beside Sam and chuckled. He had a bowl of salad and was looking at my steak like it was the most awful thing he'd ever seen. Dean sat down on the other side of me and i choked down some food so i could talk to him without spitting food everywhere.  
“So Dean, tomorrow morning i'm going to go over to the local library and see if i can get a job there.” I said and smiled when his jaw dropped almost spilling food everywhere.  
“Already? I mean i can understand if you wanna take some time off.” He said stuffing more food into his already full mouth.  
“Nah i'm fine as you can see. Last two years have been really good and i already miss being surrounded by books.” I said and grinned at him.  
“Nerd” Dean managed with a smile. I rolled my eyes and started to cut up the rest of my food.  
“I actually think that being a librarian would be really cool.” Sam said as he whipped ranch from his chin.” I teach yoga. I love it and all but now that you mention it being a librarian sounds pretty cool.”  
“Yeah yeah like you'd give up looking at all of them girl's buts all day. I'd take working on cars over being a librarian any day. Couldn't stand being that quiet all day, it'd kill me.” Dean said shaking his head.  
“Hey i'm looking for an guy lately.” Sam muttered defensively.  
“My brothers free.” I sputtered out without thinking. Than it hit me.  
“Oh my god my brother! Gabe's going to be so pissed at me oh i hope he hasn't been trying to get ahold of me he'd be worried sick and now Crowley has my phone oh i could only imagine what he's been doing that bastard! I've got to get ahold of Gabe oh my god and if he's talked to Balthazar or worse oh so much worse if he's talked to dad oh i'm so screwed De-” I was cut off by my face getting grabbed and kissed gently.I had gotten up and started pacing without you=even realizing. Dean pulled away and left one hand on my cheek then reached into his sweater pocket and began to try and hand me a ancient thing. I momentarily forgot all of my worries and barked out a laugh.  
“How did you even get that? How do you use it?!” I Smiled and flipped it open. Shaking my head i flipped it back shut and turned to Sam who already had his Iphone out and ready for me to use.  
“Thank You Sam you're a life saver.” Dean started muttering about how his phone was perfectly fine but i was already back on my issues. I dialed Gabe's number and tapped my foot impatiently as it rang. Finally he picked up.  
“Hey-o!”  
“Hey Gabe it's me Castiel.”  
“Little bro?! I've been calling you and that douchebag Crowley kept telling me you ran off.”  
“Well i kind of did.”  
“You're telling me that my little bro ,Little Cas, got out of that house all by himself?Where have you been staying?”  
“Uh one sec.” I muted the call and turned to Sam.  
“Fancy meeting my family?”I grinned and Sam nodded then ran up the stairs.  
“Yeah go fix your hair you little pussy!” I smacked Dean's stomach then unmuted it.  
“It's a long story,come over to this address now and i'll tell you everything?”  
“Yeah okay i'll be there in an sec.” The line went dead and i threw the phone on the table then turned to Dean and pushed him against the wall and stood on my tiptoes to kiss him hard. With an unf he grabbed my thighs pushed away from the wall and lifted me up so my legs were wrapped around his waist. Walking me over to his couch he's pretty much threw me down then pulled my pants and boxers down. In one swift movement he took almost all of me into his mouth. I bucked my hips up and grabbed his hair. Almost immediately i felt bad but when i realized that dean hadn't even gagged when i did it i couldn't hold back, i rolled my hips up again, this time slower to watch his reaction. He closed his eyes and hummed. As his throat vibrated around my dick i arched my back and did my best to keep my hips still. He took this as an invitation and began to bob his head up and down slowly at first but gaining speed quickly. He took advantage of my ached position and moved his hands so he could drag his fingers across my hole and moved his other hand so he was massaging my balls softly. All of this put together was too much and as much as i wanted this moment to last i couldn't hold it back. I came in his mouth and let out a moan so loud i was sure i heard Sam say something but i couldn't bring myself to care. Than i heard a knock on the door and still slightly in a haze i pulled my pants up and yelled out “Coming!” than brought Dean's lips to mine to lick the remains of seman off of him.  
“I'll deal with you later”I growled as i nibbled his ear. Than Gabe came bursting into the living room.  
“Hey Li-Oh boy you sure do have some explaining to do.” I tried to figure out the way we looked from someone else's point of view. Dean standing bent over me in a position that looked highly uncomfortable but that was fine considering i had just pulled him into that position. His earlobe caught between my teeth,of course i had let go by this point but when gabe walked in i was in mid nibble.I giggled, that wasn't that bad. He could have walked in on much worse. As gabe sat down across the room Dean flopped down on the couch beside me and wrapped an arm around my waist to pull me close to him.  
“Cas man you're great and everything but if you could be a little quieter it would be ap-” He stopped and looked at Sam.Gabe looked from me and then all the way up at Sam. For once in my brother's life he seemed at a loss for words.  
“Gabe this is Sam, Sam this is Gabe and man if you could please stop just walking into people's houses i told you i was coming!”  
“Yeah well in case you haven't noticed it's freezing outside so yes i let myself in. So tell me how you ended up here with these two.”  
After explaining everything again to Gabe he was looking in amazement at Dean who had moved into the kitchen to avoid getting stared at. Sam however had plopped down right next to Gabe and seemed like he was getting more and more disappointed as Gabe continued to stare from me to Dean.  
“So what you're telling me is that some stranger showed up at your library and you just brought him upstairs?”Gabe said looking astounded. I smiled and looked down at my hands and then into Dean, who seemed like he was baking something and was currently swinging his hips and singing along to Eye of the tiger.  
“I saw him and, i don't know he made something click in me. Just looking at him made me happy and at first i was terrified but now… now i'm pretty sure itll be hard for me to leave this house.”  
“Than don't. Don't leave. Please. I haven't seen him this happy in an year. Our dad recently died in a car crash. He was drunk like always. Dean worshiped him though and i never thought i'd see him smile again. Seeing him smile like this, hell i'd let you stay here for free, s’long as you stayed.”Sam interjected as he looked at Dean dancing around the kitchen, an huge puppy dog grin plastered across his face.  
“So, you want me to stay here, as in like, live here?” I muttered astonished.  
“Sorry about my bro he's a little slow”Gabe interjected and grinned up at Sam. I knew that was Gabe's way of getting the attention onto him so i told Sam i was going to see what Dean was making. I walked to the kitchen and leaned against the doorframe.I held in an giggle as he threw his head back and shimmied his hips.  
“Sometimes i sleep, sometimes it's not for days. But people like me always go their separate ways. Sometimes you tell the days by the bottle that you drink , sometimes when you're alone all you do is think!I'm a cowboy on a steel horse i ride! I'm wanted-”  
“Wanted!” I sang and he jumped and turned around but finished the lyrics.  
“Dead or aliveeeee” He drawed out and grinned at me. He turned down the music and went back to cooking.I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed his neck gently.  
“What're you cooking?”  
“Pecan pie”  
“Ooooohhh nummy”  
“Oh yeah pies my favorite.”  
“I'll be sure to remember this.” I said and laid my head against his back yawning.  
“Go upstairs and lay down in the guest room if you want, you've got a big day tomorrow.” Oh. I assumed….i haven't slept by myself in 3 years. I guess i can try though. I walked up the stairs and walked over to the plainest room in the house. White walls, white bed sheets, white everything. I sighed and sat onto the bed, hoping that i'd still get the rush of air that contained Dean's scent. It didn't so i curled up under the blankets and attempted to sleep. About two hours later i gave up and walked over to Dean's room. I smiled as i heard David tennants voice and poked my head inside. Dean was curled up under my TARDIS blanket watching doctor who.  
“What happened to it being a stupid show?”I said over the sound of the tv and he jumped.  
“Was it too loud?”I ignored him and walked over to him then crawled under the covers. After successfully tangling are bodies together i kissed his collarbone.  
“Don't you ever try and make me sleep in that room again.”


	5. Kitty!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He gets a cat and lots of drama . Not much longer but i was really excited to get this to you guys. Panning on updatting tonight,sorry guys ive been out of town!:(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry ive been super busy with school and crap but ill try and get a chapter up tonight!

I woke up and smiled at the warmth that Dean radiated off of himself. Then groaned and slowly untangled myself from him. After sliding on a plain black shirt and black jeans i wrote Dean a note explaining where id be. I heard rain start hitting on the roof and moaned. Looks like im going have to wear my trench. I grabbed it and then tiptoed out of the room. I was met at the bottom of the stairs by sam, who happened to look more like a hyperactive puppy than he usually would.  
"Sorry bout last night i didnt really think, i hope Gabe didnt bother you to much."  
"Nah,he talked alot but i liked it. He also ate a lot. More than Dean!"He shook his head in disbelief.  
"Oh by the way, why are you up so early?"  
"Im going to your local library, i got an interview."  
"Oh,can i come?Its been way to long since ive been there."  
"Yeah sure, s'long as i can take the impala. Shes a real beauty, id love to take her for a drive."  
"Oh." He said then with almost a debvious look he smiled at me and shrugged.  
'"Yes! Okay ill be right back imma trade out his keys for my keys."  
I ran up the stairs and took his keys from te nightstand, adjusted the note and left him my keys in case he needed to go anywhere. After i ran down the stairs and jingled the keys.  
"Lets go " I said and ran to the car, completly forgetting my trenchcoat. Sam hopped into the other side and we talked the whoe way there about Doctor Who and even exchanged tumblr usernames.When we pulled up to the library Sam pretty much jumped out of the car before i had even stoped and was in the library before i had even fully parked the car. I pulled out the keys and grinned, she runs like shes brand new. Maybe i could get Dean to look at my car. Then it finally hit me that i hadnt brought my coat and looked around. Thankfully Dean had a leather jacket sitting in the back. I grabbed it and ran in to do the interview. Once i got up to the counter the lady smiled at me and motioned me to follow her into the bac.We walked into the back room and she sat heavily into a seat.  
"So, have you ever worked this kind of job before?"  
"Yes actually i just left my other library for personal reasons. I could probably even get the people who went there to come here, theyd probably rather it to be honest."  
"Well then you have the job. Im leaving next month you can take my part then,that keaves you jobeless for about what, two weeks?Is that okay?"  
"Yes thankyou so much!" I smiled and hugged her then gave her my number sighned some papers and walked out. I motioned for Sam and he went over to the counter with an armful of books. After checking them out we both made a run for the car. Laughing and drenched we got in and started up the impala.  
"Listen to her purr oh my god."  
"You sound just like my brother. Yall could have a threesome with the car i swear." He grinned and shook his head.I laughed and pulled out. We were about halfway home when something ran in front of car and me and Sam both simultaneously gasped. Sams hands covered mine and pulled the wheel to the side.We pulled to the side of the road and Sam pulled his hands away slowly. I got out and saw a little kitten scurrying to the side of the road. I ran after it and dove, just catching it by the legs.Shaking and clawing at me i shoved it into Deans jaket then ran back to Sam.  
"Do you mind driving?"Sam nodded but looked confused. Once we were both in the car and the heat was finally kicking on i pulled the kitten out of my sweatshirt. I looked up at Sams face and he beamed bak at me.  
"Do you think Dean would allow me to keep her?"  
"Dean would allow you to do anthing if u flashed him them eyes of yours. Im sure anybody would do your bidding if you showed them your eyes."  
"Its not that easy. Poor thing is freezing. I hope hes awake." I mumbled as we pulled in. I got just around the front of the car when i felt my foot slip and i curled around the cat knowing i was going down and hoping that i would be able to protect it. As soon as i started to fall though Sams arms went around me and pulled me back up and into him. I smiled up at him and seconds later Sam was kissing me.  
~~~Dean~~~  
I looked out the window and sighed. He hadnt been gone long the note said he had a interview at 8 and it was only 10 so he had to be getting home soon. Just as i thought it baby pulled into the driveway and i felt a smile form across my face.God this man makes me so irraionally happy. I watched him come around the front of my car and made a mental note to get him a leather jacket because hot damn! Then he was falling and i shot out of my seat as if i couldve gotten their in time, luckily Sammy was right there and he caught him up easily. But just as quickly as he caught Cas he had crushed his lips against him. Pure unreasonable rage shot through me and i stormed to the door and swung open just in time to see Cas push out of Sams arms and look at me with pure fear then look at Sam with betrayel written on his face. Looking at cas so upset i felt all of the anger at him rush out of me and that left Sam. Cas pushed past me and i watched him up the stairs then turned on my brother.The one person i though i could actually trust! I walked inside and when i heard the door shut i turned and punched Sam right in the face.  
"I would say how could you ever do this to me but no how could you do this to cas?! After everything hes been through you thought it would be okay to force yourself upon him?"  
"I didnt mean to i didnt want to hurt either of you im not even into him i like his brother im so sorry you have to understand those big blue eyes staring up at me"  
"No! No Excuses!" I yelled and ran up the stair after Cas. I looked in my room and to my suprise found nothing. I walked over to the guest room and still no Cas. Confused i walked back over to my room and walked in. At the new angle i could see Cas sitting on the ground beside the bed packing his stuff.My heart sunk.  
"I understand you must be upset but you dont have to leave he wont touch you again"I set a hand on Cas's shoulder. He turned at the touch and threw himself into my arms. I stumbled back onto the bed and pulled him close to me.  
"I wasnt trying to leave because of Sam i was trying to leave becaus i thought youd hate me."  
"No! of course not i saw the whole thing my brother was just being stupid honey its okay." I rubbed his back and began to rock him.  
"Oh god im so happy you understand,i dont want to leave you."  
"You dont have to" I rubbed his head and laid back onto my bed. As i moved to get comfterable i felt something rub against my back and jumped up and grabbed a book on instinct getting ready to hit it. Cas grabbed my arms and grabbed what rubbed against me. I looked at the thing in his arms and realized it was a kitten. I groaned and rolled back.  
"I guess this means we have a cat now? Now that i let you have this Sam is going to demand a dog. Great."  
"We dont have to keep her if you dont want too" His big eyes moved from me to the cat that had peeked its head out and was now tapping Cas's stubble. I held back a sigh and put a finger under his chin to lift up his face.  
"You can keep her as long as i can keep you?" The smile that shot across Cas's face was almost blinding.  
"Youll alway have me im never going anywhere" He said and set the cat down to snuggle back into me.  
"Okay lets go ahead and get some rest we could really use it."  
"Its like 10 in the morning." Cas giggled.  
"Shhh dont let time tell you what to do well take naps whenever the hell we want!" I said and smiled at him. He shook his head but closed his eyes and sunk into me.  
Then just as i fell asleep, the cat jumped on my face and rolled into a ball on my neck.  
"The things i do for love "


	6. Jo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long but theirs some smut thrown in their for yall!

“Deannnnnnn, get the door.” I groaned and nudged my butt into him. With that i earned a groan and some mumbling about sam would get it. I giggled as i heard the door open and got a i told you so from Dean as he snaked his arms around me and began to nibble on my ear. I sighed and rolled off of the bed.I grabbed the kitten and set him down on the floor.  
“How about we rent an hotel room today? Gabe and Sammy can have alone time and me and you can have alone time. It's a win win!” He finished half yelling as i walked to the bathroom. As i walked by the door though the most calming smell hit me. The smell of my brother's homemade triple chocolate cookies had made it up the stairs and i was running down the stairs before i knew it.  
“Heya bro!” Gabe yelled as i slid into the kitchen and wrapped him up in my arms.”I told you he'd come running. There on the counter lil bro have at em.” I let go of him at that and attempted to run to the counter but slipped yet again and fell right into Dean's chest. I smiled up at him and reached around his waist to grab the plate. As soon as it was in my hands Dean made a grab for it. I yanked it away and instinctively hid behind gabe as i began to savor the first bite of my cookies.  
“He's never shared them with anyone, i don't see him starting now, even for you.” Gabe said between laughs.  
“Move, i bet you he will.” Dean said flashing Gabe his crooked smile and abe shrugged and stepped to the side, leaving me completely unprotected . I scowled at him and slowly backed up.  
“Please leave me alone” I mumbled around the cookie in my mouth. He shook his head and went to put a hand on me so i ran into the living room and curled around the plate. I heard Gabe laugh and Sam say watch out. I groaned knowing that if Sam wanted a cookie he could take iit from me no matter how hard i try. He walked his tall ass into the room and sat next to me.  
“So i've never-”   
“No Sam don't even try they are mine.”As soon as i said it i was met with his puppy dog eyes and i immediately felt guilty.” I'm sorry, i was being selfish.” I said as i handed him over a cookie. He shot into the air and waved the cookie in the air. Your own boyfriend chose me over you!” He yelled as Dean gave him a bitchface and Gabe looked at him in awe and fear. I slowly realized i had just given Sam my last cookie and realized why Gabe looked so shocked and scared.   
“If you ever do that to me i will not speak to you for a week” Gabe said pointing at Sam. Sam shook his head and handed me back the cookie then went over to Gabe and planted a big sloppy kiss on his lips. I looked at the cookie then sighed and handed it to Dean. He smiled and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.  
“I'm taking Cas to a hotel tonight-” Dean started but was met by a sigh from the younger brother.  
“Man i was taking Gabe,i've already got it booked and everything.”  
“That's fine man, me and Cas can stay here, i'll go out and get things ready for steak?” Dean said questionly looking at me.  
“Yes, steak will do and don't forgot the kitties stuff!.”  
“Alright then i'll take baby to the store real quick and you two get to gettin !” He yelled as he walked out the door.  
“Sam, go get our stuff i wanna talk to my bro really quick.” Sam gave a quick nod and strided up the stairs and Gabe wrapped his arms around me and laughed.  
“You big ol’ geek you i'm so proud of you, you're making a family, we've got a family because of you!” Gabe yelled happily.”Thankyou”  
“It's no problem Gabe.” Sam said as he wrapped his arms around gabe's waist and kissed his cheek.”We were more than happy to take you to goofballs in. Now lets go babe.” With a bear hug from Sam they were gone and i was left alone for the first time in what felt like forever. I ran to the fridge and grabbed some milk then ran upstairs and set the milk down by the kitten and smiled as she ran to it. I went to my laptop and began my old routine of scrolling aimlessly through tumblr and relaxed with my kitty. About an hour went by before i finally began to worry and got up to go downstairs. I heard baging in the kitchen and ran back upstairs for the gun Dean kept under his pillow. Slowly walking back down the stairs i felt myself tensing up and pressed my hand against the trigger. I Jumped into the doorway and saw a girl there on the counter swinging her legs and smiling. I held the gun up higher and she laughed.  
“You're holding the gun wrong boy. So this is who Sam took in as his man? I'd have to say i'm proud.” I put the gun down and shook my head.  
“I'm not with Sammy. Who are you? Why you break into our house?”  
“What do you mean our house? Only Sam and Dean live here and why are you calling him Sammy? He don't allow anyone to call him that except Dean so you must be with Sam”   
“I'm with Dean dammit ! Now tell me what your name is.” As i said it the door was kicked open and i heard Dean grunt out ‘Hey Cas baby you would never believe what i found!’ he walked up to me and wrapped an arm around my wait then planted a hard kiss on my lips. Pulling away he held up a movie with a doll on it titled ‘ Blue eyes’.  
“It's foreign but i figured that you were okay with that type of thing and probably even liked it considering - why the hell- where did you- theirs a gun in your hand.”  
“Hey, it Jo Harvelle, i'd like to remind you that you're a straight TAKEN man ?!” The women got up and screamed. Dean looked at her and simply shook his head. With a last pleading glance at me he began to walk towards her.   
“You broke up with-”  
“Break!”  
“A BREAK FOR THREE DAMN MONTHS? What did you expect me to do sit around on my ass and wait for you forever?! Castiel is everything i have and you are not welcome back here ever again!” He spoke with words as cold as ice and as sharp as a sword and i couldn't help but flinch back away from him. This is the voice that Crowley spoke to me in. I shook off my fears in time for me to see Dean get slapped and her make her way out the door. Dean reached a hand out to me and i involuntarily stepped back. The hurt on his face was clear but i could not help but it.  
“ I swear i was not cheating on you we haven't had anything to do with each other for three months.” He said pleadingly and i finally got my composure back and flung myself into his arms.  
“It was the way you just talked, it scared me is all. I understand completely.” I said and kissed him gently. “How about we get them steaks started ?” i murmured and smiled at him.   
“You're hungry?”  
“Not really but i like to watch you cook.” I said and slapped his ass.  
“I have a better idea. Go upstairs and take your clothes off, i'll be up there in a second?”He growled and i looked at him with shock but obeyed instantly. After i ran upstairs i settled with putting the kitten in the bathroom and shutting it so we had nothing to intuerupt us then striped the clothes off of me and fell back onto the bed. He walked in in just his sweats shagging low on his hips and i groaned at the sight. He dropped a bag in the end of the bed and then pulled a condom and lube out. I raised my eyebrows and he shrugged.  
“Eventually i want you to use these on me, but not right now. Right now it's my turn.” He murmered as he practically ripped off the rest of his clothes and began to crawl up my body biting and sucking marks into my skin all the way up.”Everyone will know i made you mine tonight” He growled into my ear and i let out a shuddering moan as i began to rut my hips against his. The feel of his dick rubbing along the length of mine was enough to make me cum right there and i growled out his name.  
“No baby not yet.” He said against my lips as his hips began to move in rhythm with mine and i ran my nails down his back causing him to arch his back. He sat up and reached over to grab a condom then slowly edged it onto his penis and shoved a finger in my hole. I felt the lube and gasped at the coldness of it clenching myself around his finger.  
“Oh blue eyes you're so tight,you need to relax some.” He said and bent over to pepper kisses down my neck. About a minute of sweet kisses went on before he slid another finger in and began to rub against my prostate” I hitched out a moan at the same time he let out a low fuck it and pulled his fingers out. I whimpered at the lost but it was quickly replaced by the warmth of his head pressing against my hole. Moaning i pushed myself back so his he was fully submerged inside of me. A low growl escaped from dean's throat and he slammed the rest of his dick into me. I gasped as he pulled almost all the way back out and slammed it back into me again and again and again. I matched my hips with the rhythm of his and within a couple more thrusts he was getting more sporadic with his thrusts,every thrust harder then the last one. With a scream he came inside of me and i followed shortly after. He fell off of me and began to breath heavily.   
“I usually last longer than that.: He said and grinned at me. I smacked his stomach and laughed.  
“Go get the cat some food dork.” I said and sighed as he walked out of the room.” When he comes back it is so his turn.


End file.
